


Feelings

by Capucine



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: But not too heavy on either, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Ryoga likes Akane. And this isn't a familiar feeling, in a lot of ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah. I hope this is good, it's my first bit in this one. :P I'm trying to get a feel for it, I guess.
> 
> I have been watching this with my boyfriend, who grew up with it, and I like it a lot, but it's very different from my typical.

It wasn’t something Ryoga liked to acknowledge, but he hadn’t had much even back home. Back before his long, long quest to find Ranma.

Before he turned into a piglet and all.

His family couldn’t be described as close. And not just because he was consistently lost, either. Well, not lost. Just...not quite there on time.

Well. Anyway.

He had parents, like most people. Not much beyond that, perhaps an aunt or an uncle, but he certainly wasn’t about to find them. 

And like his mother always said, ‘Some people are better lost,’ which clearly meant they were like him. They couldn’t find places easily either. So the chances of them meeting weren’t good.

He figured he was at least somewhat better, since he was always lost. Well, maybe not lost. Not _really_.

So, being a piglet had been terrible...up until the second it wasn’t. Up until someone actually treated him nicely and not like he was food or an item for them to keep. 

And he wasn’t about to face it, but Akane’s body was soft and warm and...so nice. In a way he couldn’t quite articulate. He’d never been very interested in people as...well, as any kind of relationship. He’d never seen his parents act the way people did in movies, and he’d deduced it was a fantasy. Which was okay, because he wasn’t about fantasies. He was about ...something, but he believed in it a whole lot.

And Akane awakened something in him that made him like her. That made him want to be around her, help her, and...a lot of things. Things he couldn’t quite identify.

He honestly wasn’t sure what to do about it.

One thing he knew for sure, though...he wasn’t about to let Ranma treat her badly.

And that was why he stuck around, he tried to convince himself at some points. He couldn’t stand seeing Ranma being awful.

He refused to acknowledge anything else, at least early on.

**Author's Note:**

> :P I hope to get more of a feel for this.


End file.
